


too tired not to be with you

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scar had gone differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	too tired not to be with you

“Slow down,” Lee told her between kisses.

But she couldn't. After everything that she had seen recently slowing down was the last thing Kara wanted to do. Jo Jo was dead, dozens of others had died before him, and every day that she came back from patrol was a miracle.

What was said earlier was correct; she had to take advantage of things while she could while she could.

“Please,” She whispered sliding her hand down Lee’s pants. “Just give me this.”

The next morning Kara went out on Patrol and she never came back.


End file.
